Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch control technology, particularly to a touch control device able to overcome the ripple phenomenon resulting from directly laminating the touch control panel to the liquid crystal display module.
Description of the Related Art
Owing to advance of science and technology, portable electronic products, such notebook computers, tablet computers and smart phones, are extensively used in daily life. With increasing dependency of users, the function of portable electronic products is growing more and more powerful. All these products feature a display screen to present video information. The current tendency is to provide a larger touch control screen to enable consumers to operate these products more easily.
A touch control panel normally comprises a cover lens and a sensor film or a sensor glass. For the next generation touch control technology, low cost and compactness are the main considerations thereof. The OGS (One Glass Solution) technology integrates the cover lens with the sensor film or sensor glass. Thus, only a single piece of cover lens is superimposed on the display panel in the OGS technology. Therefore, the manufacturers pay much attention to the OGS technology.
However, directly laminating a touch panel to a liquid crystal display module is likely to induce a ripple phenomenon. There are many themes involving the ripple problem, and many prior arts proposed various schemes to solve the problem. The conventional touch control screen adopts a glossy polarizing plate to guarantee that the screen has high brightness. However, the glossy polarizing plate is likely to induce ripples affecting the resolution in touch control operations. Therefore, a China patent No.CN201689238 proposed a dull-polished polarizing plate, not only providing high-brightness and high-resolution polarizing plate but also solving the ripple problem.
Another China patent No.CN203069814 proposed a method of using a release film to fabricate a polarizing plate to solve the problem that the conventional polarizing plate is likely to have indentations or blisters in cutting and the problem that the product using the conventional polarizing plate is likely to have the ripple phenomenon in operation.
The abovementioned solutions still have many problems to overcome in practical application. The abovementioned solutions are not directed to the structural problem but only addressed to the polarizing plate. One of the primary factors causing the ripple phenomenon is the elevation difference in the structure of the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module. The prior arts did not solve the problem of elevation difference. Even though the touch control device is improved using the abovementioned schemes, the extent of improvement is limited because the elevation difference still persists in the structure. As the manufacturers normally adopt standardized LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module structures, it is hard to significantly vary the structures of LCD modules. Further, the elevation difference originates from the integration of the touch control panel and the LCD module. Merely varying the structure of one of them is hard to solve the problem of elevation difference. Besides, the numerous elements in the touch control panel and the LCD module further increase the difficulty of varying the designs of them. Therefore, the manufacturers are still beset by the ripple problem and eager to have an effective solution thereof, which not only can integrate with the existing structure and process but also can satisfy the requirement of low cost.